marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Skrulls (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth | TeamLeaders = Emperor Kl'rt, formerly Queen Veranke | CurrentMembers = Paibok the Power-Skrull | FormerMembers = Ahura, Blacksmith, Chrell, Criti Noll, Criti Noll, Equinox Skrull, Hydra Prime 001, Magnitude, Rl'nnd, S'Kaan, Super-Skrull Alpha, Thor Girl Skrull, Toros, X'iv | Allies = Skrull agents, Skrull Army, Skrull Armada, Skrull Empire | Enemies = Earth | Origin = Created as super-powered agents of the Skrull Empire. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 18 | Last = | Overview = The Super-Skrulls are the elite shock troops, infiltrators, and special operatives of the Skrull Empire. Super soldiers who have been given super powers, usually those of Earth's heroes but also that of other aliens (e.g. Shi'ar Imperial Guard or the Silver Surfer). Originally their powers were technological in nature (e.g. cybernetic implants) which simulated those powers, but eventually the Skrulls were able to give the Super-Skrulls those super powers at the genetic level. Super-Skrulls can be Skrull warriors who volunteered to undergo the enhancement to become Super-Skrulls. They can also be lab-grown clones who were "born" as Super-Skrulls. The Skrull Empire deploys the Super-Skrulls individually or in squadrons that can be dozens strong. Assignments given to Super-Skrulls have included protecting Skrull worlds, serving as front-line combat shock troops, as doppelgangers of superheroes, or as sleeper agents. The size of the Super-Skrull force is unknown but in the Skrull invasion of Earth, thousands of Super-Skrulls were deployed in New York City alone . Super-Skrulls are trained at special facilities, such as the "War-Moon" orbiting Tarnax IV which was destroyed along with the throneworld by Galactus and the multiple training centers on Tarnax VII which were destroyed by the Kree Starbrand a decade after the invasion of Earth. | HistoryText = The Skrull warrior (and future emperor) Kl'rt the Super-Skrull was the first Super-Skrull, the original and greatest of all the Super-Skrulls. He was given technological enhancements to simulate the powers of the Fantastic Four. Kl'rt was sent to conquer Earth and ended up being more than a match for the Fantastic Four but ultimately failed in his mission. In the aftermath of the Kree-Skrull War, several of Earth's greatest super heroes who recently formed the Illuminati went to the Skrull throneworld to warn the Skrulls to stay away from Earth. The heroes were captured and confined by the Skrulls who tortured them, downloaded from their brains all their knowledge, and took their DNA samples. The Chief Scientist Granok in his attempt to recreate the lost gene of the Warskrulls experimented on Skrull Mutants, and used the gained knowledge to create a comprehensive personality matrix which allowed infiltrators to survive even genetic testing and telepathic examination. The Head Priest of the Sciences, Dro'ge would use Granok's research to perfect the Super-Skrull program. He discovered how to manipulate the DNA samples they took from the Illuminati to create improved Super-Skrulls. Using science and magic they created Super-Skrulls that were imbued with the memories and powers of the subjects and could not be detected by technology, magic, telepathy, or various superhuman senses. During the invasion of Earth, the Skrulls deployed thousands of Super-Skrulls which did battle with Earth's defenders in orbit, the Moon and various locations across Earth (e.g. New York City, the Savage Land, Israel, Wakanda, and San Francisco). The greatest concentration of Super-Skrulls were in New York City in which a ground assault force of thousands of Super-Skrulls were used. The Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility was attacked by over a hundred Super-Skrulls and in Camp Hammond were dozens of Super-Skrulls who had infiltrated the Initiative program. In the final battle in New York, the Super-Skrulls deployed hundreds of Super-Skrulls. Despite the losses suffered at Earth, the Super-Skrull program continues to be active under the rule of Kl'rt the original Super-Skrull. Various Super-Skrull training centers exist in the empire. Super-Skrulls have also been assigned to Skrull worlds as enforcers or protectors. Known Super-Skrulls Besides Super-Skrull, Power-Skrull and Xavin, among the Super-Skrulls are: Ani-Men Super-Skrull The Ani-Men Skrull is a Super-Skrull that has the powers of the Ani-Men. Asgardian Mix Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking Wakanda had Loki's powers and wielded technological copies of both Thor's Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker. He also has Loki's helmet horns on his head. After Black Panther defeated the Luke Cage-Skinned Skrull, the Asgardian-Mix Skrull attacked Black Panther alongside the Powerhouse-Mix Skrull. He was beheaded by Black Panther. Avengers Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking London had all the powers of original Avengers members Ant-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Wasp. His hybrid appearance gave him a copy of the head and torso of the Iron Man Armor Model 1, Thor's arms and legs, and Wasp's wings. Champions Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking London had the powers of the Champions members Angel, Ghost Rider, and Iceman. His hybrid appearance gave him Ghost Rider's head, Angel's wings, and Iceman's left arm. Captain Britain tricked it into freezing it's head so that he could break it. Criti Noll The first Criti Noll has the powers of Yellowjacket. She was reluctant to follow the Invasion plans and was killed by the Dum Dum Dugan Skrull. Veranke created a clone of Criti Noll who posed as Hank Pym. She not only had Hank Pym's powers, but also the powers of Black Panther, Quicksilver, and Vision. Defenders Super-Skrull One of the Super-Skrulls attacking London possessed the powers of Defenders members Namor and Silver Surfer. His hybrid appearance gave him Namor's ankle wings and Silver Surfer's skin. This Skrull was killed by Spitfire. Godkiller Super-Skrull The Godkiller is a specially-bred Super-Skrull that has the powers of Battleaxe, Thundra, Titania, and Volcana. She was also bred to wield Stormbreaker. Hydra Prime 001 Hydra Prime 001 is a special Super-Skrull that displayed cryokinesis, a healing factor, flight, claws, optic blasts, fire breath, and super strength. Illuminati Super-Skrull The Illuminati Skrull was the first of many, having the super powers of Black Bolt (whom he was posing as), Doctor Strange, Mister Fantastic, Namor and Professor X. This Skrull revealed himself when Iron Man brought back the group one last time, to talk about the Skrull posing as Elektra. As they discussed what to do with the body, the Illuminati Super-Skrull revealed himself and attacked. The Illuminati Super-Skrull was killed by Namor, whom twisted his neck, by stabbing him on a piece of rubble. One Illuminati Super-Skrull variation partaking in the first invasion was shown to have a copy of Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation, copies of Iron Man's left arm and arc reactor, Black Bolt's body, and Mister Fantastic's elasticity. Another Illuminati Super-Skrull was seen in the invasion of New York and was decapitated by Menace. Inhumans Super-Skrull The Inhuman Super-Skrull partook in the attack on Attilan and has the powers of the Inhuman Royal Family. It's hybrid appearance gave him Medusa's hair and Gorgon's hooves. Luke Cage-Skinned Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls that attacked Wakanda not only had Luke Cage's skin, it also had Wolverine's claws, Iron Fist's "iron fist" move, Bullseye's aim, and the fighting styles of Captain America, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Daredevil, Elektra, and Black Panther. His hybrid appearance gave him with Luke Cage's muscular appearance, Bullseye's target symbol on his forehead, and Wolverine's claws on his hands while his left hand performs the "iron fist" move. This Skrull faced Black Panther on the battlefield. As he fought it, Black Panther noted it's abilities. After mentioning Bullseye's accuracy and the combined fighting abilities of some of the mentioned heroes, the Luke Cage-Skinned Super-Skrull continued it's battle. Black Panther noticed that he can't use all his powers at once. Black Panther defeated it by breaking his left arm, ripping out his left eye, breaking his left leg. Black Panther gave him the option to rot on the ground or crawl back to his masters to show what he did to him. Mystic Super-Skrull The four-armed Mystic Super-Skrull that led the invasion on Britain has the powers and abilities of Doctor Strange, Dormammu, and Loki. His hybrid appearance gave him with Doctor Strange's outfit, Dormammu's head, and Loki's helmet horns. After a fierce battle, a revived Captain Britain beheaded the Mystic Skrull. New Warriors Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking the New Warriors had the powers of the original founders of the New Warriors Firestar, Justice, Namorita, Night Thrasher, Nova, and Speedball. Powerhouse Mix Super-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking Wakanda had the combined strengths of Hulk, Juggernaut, and Thing. His hybrid appearance gave him Juggernaut's head, body, and legs, Hulk's left arm, and Thing's right arm. After Black Panther defeated the Luke Cage-Skinned Skrull, the Powerhouse Mix Skrull attacked Black Panther alongside the Asgardian Mix Super-Skrull where the Powerhouse Mix Super-Skrull considered the defeated Skrull as a warm-up for Black Panther's battle with them. Sinister Six Skrull This Super-Skrull had the powers of the Sinister Six members Rhino, Venom. Lizard, Electro, Hydro-Man, and Sandman. His hybrid appearance showed him with the head mask of Rhino, the body of Venom, and the tail of Lizard. The Sinister Six Skrull posed as Spider-Man to find the real Spider-Man where he fought Jackpot who managed to kill him. Squadron Supreme-Skrull One of the Skrulls attacking London possessed the powers of Squadron Supreme members Hyperion and Whizzer while wielding a copy of Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism. His hybrid appearance had him sporting a combination of Hyperion's outfit and Doctor Spectrum's outfit. This Skrull was beheaded by Captain Britain. Thor Super-Skrull The Thor-Skrull appeared along with the X-Skrull after Namor slew the Illuminati-Skrull. This Skrull wielded a technological copy of Mjolnir. It was killed by an explosion set off by Iron Man. The Thor-Skrull carried a hammer resembling Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Thunderbolts Super-Skrull A Super-Skrull that attacked Songbird not only had her powers, but also had the powers of Atlas. X-Skrull The X-Skrulls are the type of Super-Skrull that have the powers of the X-Men. There have been two X-Men Skrulls, both appearing to have Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops' powers. One X-Skrull attacked the Illuminati alongside the Thor Skrull. Rl'nnd is the first example of the X-Skrull. Some of the X-Skrulls that sport Wolverine's powers also wore his head mask that was amalgamated with Cyclops' Visor. A version of an X-Skrull that fought the New Warriors had the powers of the original X-Men Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, and Jean Grey. One X-Skrull who had the powers of Colossus, Cyclops, and Wolverine took part in the invasion of Attilan. During the invasion of San Francisco, numerous X-Skrulls were unleashed. There is an X-Skrull who has the powers of Cyclops, an X-Skrull who has the powers of Sunspot, and an X-Skrull who has the powers of Wolverine. There is an X-Skrull who has the powers of Shadowcat and an X-Skrull who has the powers of Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, and Wolverine, The X-Skrulls are shown to be vulnerable to the Legacy Virus. Unnamed Super-Skrulls There are thousands of other Super-Skrulls that have not been part of just one team. Many Skrulls appear to be modeled only after one character including Archangel, Magneto, Thor, Venom, and many others including even Galactus. There are some Super-Skrulls that resemble hybrids of other characters like a Captain America/Iron Man Super-Skrull and a Doctor Octopus/Electro/Sandman Super-Skrull. Here are descriptions of the other unnamed Skrulls: * There was a Super-Skrull posing as Daredevil that was sent to take out Echo. She appeared to have the powers of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Human Torch. * A Super-Skrull that has the powers of Giant-Man. * One Super-Skrull has the powers of Medusa and White Phoenix. * One of the Skrulls attacking London possessed Morbius the Living Vampire' vampiric abilities. * An assortment of Skrulls attacked Otherworld. They consist of an Iron Man/Doctor Octopus Skrull, an Ultron Skrull, an Iron Man/Fixer Skrull that beheaded the Green Knight. * A "World War Hulk" Super-Skrull that had the appearance of Hulk's Sakaaran appearance where it had Hulk's strength and the optic blasts of Cyclops. * An assortment of Super-Skrulls took part in the invasion of Attilan. They consist of a Super-Skrull with the powers of Ghost Rider, a Captain America/Spider-Man Super-Skrull, a Super-Skrull that has the powers of Ant-Man, and a Super-Skrull who has the powers of Mister Fantastic and Medusa. | Equipment = Various version of the heroes' and villains' equipments | Transportation = Skrull ships | Weapons = Various versions of the heroes' and villains' weapons | Notes = * Very high decibel sounds were shown to be capable of causing the Super-Skrull in training Xavin to dangerously lose control of their cosmic powers. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull Experiment Category:Skrull Organizations Category:War-Skrulls Category:Active Teams Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Skrull Empire Category:Alien Military Forces